La última luz de Egipto
by xLeiaBlack
Summary: La vida de Akhmenrah cambiará radicalmente cuando una joven descubra el secreto que su padre y todos los integrantes del museo tanto tiempo llevan guardando.


¡Hola! Hace muchos años estuve aquí pero lo dejé y seguí escribiendo en otros sitios. Ahora hace bastante que no escribo ningún fic así que me parece una buena forma de volver a comenzar a hacerlo otra vez desde aquí: El paraíso de los Fanfictions. ;P Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom y aunque es con un OC creado por mi, espero que os guste. En este primer capítulo tan solo he querido presentaros a Tessa para que vayáis conociéndola. ^^ **Toda la historia sucede justo después de la primera película de _Noche en el Museo_.** ¡Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o comentario de ánimo es muy bienvenido!

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que hay aquí, - salvo Tessa - es mío. Noche en el Museo es una película que pertenece a 20 Century Fox, Ingenious Film Partners, 1492 Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainmet, Dune Entertainment y Sun Canada Productions.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: TESSA.**

La clase se hallaba en completo silencio, observándola con fijeza, algunos con algo de sorna en sus miradas, esperando la futura reacción de la joven que ahora mismo estaba, literalmente, en su mundo, con la mirada perdida. - Señorita Daley, ¿Está con nosotros o con Napoleón Bonaparte? - Preguntó el profesor, situado frente a la pizarra y observando a la joven de morenos cabellos con evidente irritación. Al escuchar su nombre, Tessa alzó el instante el rostro, sorprendida y algo avergonzada, asintiendo ligeramente.

\- Sí, profesor, estoy aquí, disculpe.

\- No tiene importancia por ser la primera vez, pero debería prestar atención, puesto que sino se perderá en el temario tan interesante que estamos dando, y no creo que eso le convenga a una alumna tan brillante como usted.

Las mejillas de la joven pronto tomaron un rubor candente al sentir las risas de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Tenía bien presente las muchas mofas y comentarios despectivos que hacían sobre ella, provocados en gran parte por su buen rendimiento en las clases, y eso que ya llevaba casi un año completo de la carrera, el cual debería haberle servido para hacer nuevas amistades, pero no había sido así y eso le dolía pues en su instituto había dejado a sus amigos, pocos pero valiosos, y a gente que, aunque no eran sus amigos, por lo menos no la menospreciaban por ser como era ni por sacar buenas notas.

No le gustaba aquella situación, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan sola, odiaba su nueva vida, en general y toda la culpa de ello la tenía en gran parte su padre, al cual consideraba un completo desastre, y también su madre, que desde que había comenzado a salir con aquel hombre, al poco tiempo de divorciarse, había arruinado sus esperanzas de que ambos volvieran a estar juntos, y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual había decidido trasladarse a esa universidad, precisamente, tan alejada de las, - ahora - casas de sus padres, y aunque podía llegar perfectamente en transporte público había decidido quedarse a vivir en una residencia de estudiantes, por lo menos durante su primer año, año que, por cierto, estaba acabando, lo cual le planteaba el difícil dilema de si volver a vivir con su madre, pasando los fines de semana con su padre, como hacía su hermano pequeño Nick, o no. Lo cierto era... Que les echaba mucho de menos. Sabía, por lo que su madre y padre le contaban por teléfono, que él había encontrado trabajo fijo, (¡Por fin!) en el Museo Americano de Historia Nacional y que le iba bastante bien, lo cual le daba esperanzas, y su madre por otra parte... Bueno, su madre seguía feliz con su nueva pareja.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, y pese a que debía prestar atención en clase, - aunque el tema se lo sabía bastante bien - decidió dejar correr su imaginación por un momento, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería volver a ser una familia ''normal'', dentro de lo posible, volver a casa y que la recibieran con muestras de cariño, una cena en familia y comentarios sobre cómo había ido el día. No más bromas pesadas entre sus compañeros de residencia, ni cenas frías, ni soledad. Lo tenía decidido. Cogería sus maletas, firmaría los papeles necesarios para declarar su abandono del piso y se iría a vivir con su madre y hermano.

El profesor dio finalizada la clase minutos después y Tessa se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, deseando salir de allí, volver a su piso y ponerse a recoger, antes de que su mente volviera a acribillarla con pensamientos negativos.

℘ " _Unas semanas después"_ ℘

Al abrirse la puerta y encontrarse a su madre frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, se emocionó. Creía que aquello no pasaría, que la decepción por su divorcio sería mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro sentimiento, pero se equivocaba. Era su madre, y la había echado de menos, a ella y a su familia. Después de todo, ella no era ni mucho menos de piedra y demasiadas cosas le habían pasado en aquel primer año de universidad. - Mamá. – No pudo evitar sonreír. – Me alegro tanto de verte… - Continuó con la voz algo quebrada por la emoción. Su madre no parecía ser menos, por supuesto, y sabía que eran las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos las que habían despertado en la joven aquellos sentimientos que creía perdidos. - Tes, cariño… ¡Bienvenida a casa! – Y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo acogedor, cálido, que definitivamente devolvió a la joven a su hogar.

Cuando entró dentro, una sensación de extrañeza se adueñó de ella. Tan solo llevaba sin ir desde las últimas vacaciones que tuvo en la universidad, pero al igual que la última vez, estar en casa de nuevo se le hizo raro, como suponía que la mente se acostumbraba rápido a los cambios para hacerlos más llevaderos rezó para que esto ocurriera pronto, pues no quería sentirse como una extraña en su propia casa, bastante extraña se sentía ya cuando pisaba el nuevo piso de su padre, que había preferido mudarse y dejar a su familia la casa en la que siempre habían convivido. Pensar en él le entristeció así que intentó despejar aquella sensación escuchando las palabras de su madre, que parecía tan feliz y risueña como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima… Para Tessa, era difícil superar el divorcio de sus padres, y aunque sabía que sus padres eran adultos que sabían lo que tenían que hacer con sus vidas, que ya había pasado tiempo y perfectamente podían pasar página, para ella seguía siendo inconcebible, y cuanto más lejos de ellos estaba más lejos estaba también aquella situación, pero en aquellos momentos, de vuelta en casa, la realidad volvía a golpearla como una dura losa.

No debía pensar en ello, definitivamente. Si quería seguir allí e intentar retomar la relación con su familia debía intentar aceptar que aquello había pasado y que ambos merecían ser felices, aunque fuera por separado. Intentó evitar un suspiro al pensar en ello, escuchando de fondo a su madre, que no paraba de hablar, hasta que súbitamente algo que dijo cortó de golpe sus pensamientos. - … Lo siento, sé que es un poco pronto para decírtelo, que estarás cansada del viaje y… - Tessa parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Espera, qué? – Su madre la observó con ternura, casi con pena, algo que no le gustó nada, e intentó evitar una mueca. – Te estaba diciendo que mañana tu padre quiere que tú y Nick vayáis a cenar con él. Os echa de menos y como ambos habéis acabado el curso quiere adelantar la visita. –

\- Pero si no es fin de semana. – Argumentó ella. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ir a cenar con su padre, pero estaba acostumbrada a verle solo los fines de semana y le resultaba algo extraño que su padre quisiera adelantar la visita. – Lo sé, cariño, pero os echa de menos y… Bueno, creo que quiere decirte algo importante, no estoy muy segura. – Se encogió de hombros y la joven no pudo más que poner una expresión de estupor en el rostro. ¿Su padre quería decirle algo importante? Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente: ¿Y si su padre había iniciado también una relación y deseaba presentarle a su nueva pareja? Se le revolvió el estómago. Bastante le había costado ya con la pareja de su madre como para asumir la de su padre también, sin embargo, su madre rápidamente tranquilizó sus sentimientos con un tono suave. – Me parece que tiene que ver con su trabajo, Tes. – Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la morena, teniendo que disculparlo con una sonrisa avergonzada. – Está bien. Por un momento creí que sería alguna de vuestras… - Carraspeó. - …Sorpresas. Estaré allí mañana entonces. ¿Nick está durmiendo ya?

\- Creo que no, me parece que está en su cuarto, leyendo. Ve a verle, sé que le hará ilusión, ha preguntado mucho por ti estos últimos meses.

\- Hmmm… ¿Mi hermano echándome de menos? Eso sí que es raro. Iré a ver si está enfermo. – Contestó la joven entre risas, despidiéndose de su madre con un pequeño guiño de ojos.

\- Ah, Tes, sé que es un poco tarde y que quizás quieras ir a dormir ya, pero te he dejado algo de la cena por si querías comer algo.

\- Oh, gracias, mamá… Me siento mal por decirlo, pero es que ya comí algo por el camino… Es bastante tarde y estoy cansada así que…

La mayor se apresuró a negar efusivamente. – No te preocupes, cariño. Lo guardaré para otra ocasión, ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Mañana será un nuevo día y estás de vacaciones así que te lo mereces.

\- Gracias por comprenderlo, mamá. Buenas noches. – Susurró con cariño la menor, depositando un beso en la mejilla contraria.

\- Buenas noches, Tes.

Cogiendo la maleta con ambas manos la joven comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, haciendo una breve pausa para dejarla en el suelo cuando llegó a la primera puerta, la de la habitación de su hermano pequeño. Llamó con los nudillos un par de veces, pero al no obtener respuesta, ni siquiera cuando preguntó por su nombre, decidió abrir la puerta. La escena que se encontró a continuación era enternecedora y le arrancó una sonrisa nostálgica. Su hermano se había quedado dormido, con una enciclopedia entre las manos y la luz de su mesilla encendida. Tessa se apresuró a entrar y quitárselo con cuidado para dejarlo en la mesa, arroparle y apagar la luz, dándole un beso en la frente y susurrando:

\- Buenas noches, enano.

Al salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de estar en casa, posiblemente había tomado una buena decisión y no debía dejar que el pesimismo se adueñase de ella. Mientras entraba en su cuarto, que estaba tal y como lo dejó, - aunque no se paró mucho a mirarlo, pues los ojos ya le pesaban por el cansancio. – pensó en que, como había dicho su madre, mañana sería un nuevo día, y las cosas a partir de aquel momento le irían mucho mejor. Debía pensar en ello.

Y por fin, tras ponerse el pijama y meterse dentro de la cama, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y dejó que su mente descansase.


End file.
